gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мифы GTA San Andreas
Игровой мир Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas является самым обширным в серии GTA, и его детальное изучение занимает много времени. Масштабность игры и обилие заложенных в ней возможностей привели к появлению ряда мифов, некоторые из которых получили большое распространение. В этой статье рассматриваются мифы, имеющие какую-то известность среди игроков. Бигфут thumb|200px|Терри Донован: бигфута не существует. Скан журнала Electronic Gaming Monthly Самый популярный в англоязычном GTA-комьюнити миф — о наличии в игре бигфута (снежного человека). Этот миф появился, вероятно, под впечатлением от больших безлюдных пространств в игре, особенно Whetstone и Flint County. На 2009 год существование бигфута в игре не доказано. Многие игроки заявляли о том, что встречали его, однако все скриншоты и видеозаписи, выкладывавшиеся в качестве доказательства, оказывались подделками (зачастую — довольно грубыми). В результате многочисленных фальсификаций этот миф оказался дискредитирован настолько, что на форумах GTAForums.com новые темы, посвященные бигфуту, сразу же закрываются модераторами. Терри Донован, один из основателей Rockstar Games, в 2005 году заявил, что в игре нет бигфута, однако это не остановило появление новых слухов. В некоторых местах (в частности, на Маунт-Чилиад) находили некие следы на земле, которые при наличии воображения можно интерпретировать как следы бигфута. Одна из легенд гласит, что бигфут присутствует в версии игры для PlayStation 2, но вырезан из других версий. Существуют моды, позволяющие игроку охотиться на бигфута. НЛО [thumb|250px|Марс атакует? Кадр из [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz5WsuVIS4A видеозаписи, демонстрирующий неопознанный объект, на большой скорости пролетающий мимо Си-Джея. Призрачный свет — это ночная подсветка значка фотографии]] Миф об НЛО — один из самых распространённых, а в русскоязычном комьюнити он стал, пожалуй, наиболее популярным, обойдя по известности бигфута. Он подпитывается прямыми и косвенными упоминаниями в игре внеземных цивилизаций, а также некоторой загадочностью всей пустыни Сан-Андреаса, усиливаемой присутствием радара «Большое ухо» и Зоной 69. На 2009 год убедительных свидетельств наличия в игре НЛО нет. Существует огромное число скриншотов и видеозаписей с предполагаемыми НЛО, однако, насколько можно судить, все или практически все они — подделки либо сделаны с использованием модов. В игре есть одна «летающая тарелка», существование которой не вызывает сомнений. Это макет, использующийся в качестве наружной рекламы возле бара Lil' Probe’Inn. Неопытные игроки иногда принимают за НЛО передвигающиеся по небу и оставляющие за собой след огни, которые часто можно увидеть ночью. Однако в данном случае авторы игры, скорее всего, хотели создать впечатление самолётов с включёнными аэронавигационными огнями. Как показывает наблюдение, в реальности это просто огни (не самолёты), перемещающиеся над всем штатом по кругу в направлении против часовой стрелки. Теоретически их можно догнать на истребителе Hydra, но из-за сильной облачности на большой высоте и ограниченной видимости ночью это сделать довольно трудно. В игре есть следующие прямые или косвенные упоминания НЛО и внеземных цивилизаций: * В миссии Stowaway правительственные агенты на борту самолёта произносят реплики, свидетельствующие об их внеземном происхождении (пасхальное яйцо — «люди в чёрном»). * В миссии Green Goo игроку необходимо похитить неизвестную зелёную субстанцию. Её природа в игре никак не объяснена, и возможно, что авторы подразумевали её внеземное происхождение. * В баре Lil' Probe’Inn на стенах висит множество фотографий НЛО. * Правда иногда упоминает о присутствии инопланетян в американском правительстве. * В одном из выпусков новостей на WCTR упоминается, что жители Bone County видели неизвестные огни над пустыней. Призрачная надпись Призрачная надпись — это реальное явление, происходящее на кладбище Лос-Сантоса (в районе Vinewood). Ночью на стене появляется надпись «Families 4 life» — отсылка к банде Grove Street Families. Днём она исчезает. Лох-Несское чудовище Один из первых мифов о GTA: San Andreas, не получивший большого распространения и ныне никем не рассматривающийся всерьёз. Утверждалось, что в Fisher’s Lagoon якобы водится Лох-Несское чудовище. Миф может быть легко опровергнут — Fisher’s Lagoon достаточно мелка и не заметить в ней крупное животное невозможно, так что в случае реальности чудовища представить документальные доказательства было бы легко. Акулы Некоторые игроки утверждали, что видели в игре акул. Известно, что в игровых файлах действительно есть модель акулы, и технически возможно заменить ею встречающегося в игре дельфина. Однако наличие акул в оригинальной игре без каких-либо модификаций вызывает сомнение. Сообщения о якобы имевших место случаях гибели от акул могут быть объяснены невнимательностью игроков, во время ныряния забывающих об индикаторе кислорода. Машины-призраки «Призрачный автомобиль» Чтобы увидеть такой автомобиль, найди по карте два небольших холма в форме подковы, которые находятся в Back O' Beyond. Часто на склоне появляется поцарапанный и разбитый Glendale, который начинает ехать вниз, будто в нем сидит невидимый водитель. На самом деле, он съезжает с холма вследствие импульса, полученного при ударе об землю, ведь автомобиль появляется на небольшой высоте над поверхностью. Если подойти к таинственному месту с «неправильной» стороны, то автомобиль (а иногда и два) уже будет стоять у подножья холма. О повреждениях на «призрачном автомобиле» У «призрачного автомобиля» есть еще одна интересная особенность. Хотя машина чинится в Pay 'N' Spray, внешние повреждения остаются теми же, что и при появлении. Это связано с тем, что в игре существуют две базовые модели Glendale — целая и частично поврежденная. Вторая была создана для того, чтобы объяснить появление автомобиля в лесу — он разбит, и поэтому не востребован владельцами. Существуют и другие версии, объясняющие возниковение автомобилей в лесу. Культ «Эпсилон» «Эпсилон» — существующий в GTA: San Andreas религиозный культ, не играющий никакой роли в сюжете игры. Миф о неких скрытых возможностях игры, связанных с этим культом, представляется более интересным, чем мифы об НЛО и бигфуте, поскольку его изучение рядом игроков действительно выявило некоторые примечательные детали. Тем не менее, на 2009 год загадка этого культа остаётся неразгаданной, и есть сомнения в том, что она представляет собой нечто большее, чем очередное «пасхальное яйцо» от разработчиков (как выяснилось в ходе исследований, культ является отсылкой к фильму «Сети зла» 1987 года). Призрак Беверли Джонсон Сравнительно малоизвестный миф связан с Беверли Джонсон, погибшей матерью Си-Джея. Ходили слухи, будто в игре присутствует её призрак, появляющийся ночью в доме Джонсонов или на кладбище Лос-Сантоса. Это пример мифа, возникшего на пустом месте — насколько известно, никто из игроков не заявлял о том, что видел призрак, не говоря уже о каких-либо доказательствах. Карта Торено thumb|250px|«Карта Торено» с семью загадочными отметками Так называемая «карта Торено» присутствует в двух местах — в доме Майка Торено, правительственного агента, обладающего, судя по его многочисленным репликам, большим количеством сверхсекретной информации, а также в баре Lil' Probe’Inn, эксплуатирующем тематику НЛО. В обеих местах карта одна и та же. На ней отображён штат Сан-Андреас, семь мест которого помечены жирными точками. Высказывались предположения, что отмеченные на карте точки каким-то образом связаны с НЛО или другими загадками игры. На фан-сайте myepsilon.org приведена карта, на которой отмеченные точки сопоставлены с реальными местами Сан-Андреаса: * Здание неизвестного назначения в пустыне к западу от заброшенного аэродрома Verdant Meadows; * Зона 69, точнее, её северо-восточная часть (там, где стоят танки и истребители); * Радар «Большое ухо» (вернее, место немного восточнее него); * Ничем не примечательное здание на юго-западной окраине Лас-Вентураса, несколько севернее Greenglass College; * Точка в Red County, между пивоваренным заводом FleischBerg и фермой Blueberry Acres; * Точка чуть восточнее химического завода Easter Bay Chemicals; * Лагуна в Shady Creek. Таким образом, почти все точки можно как-то привязать к другим мифам. Игроки, занимающиеся охотой за мифами, обычно ассоциируют Зону 69 и «Большое ухо» с НЛО, здание в пустыне и Blueberry Acres могут быть привязаны к загадке «Эпсилон», а точки возле химического завода и в Shady Creek расположены в районах, которые обычно ассоциируются с бигфутом. Лишь точка на окраине Лас-Вентураса не может быть отнесена ни к одному из известных мифов. Однако поиски в местах, отмеченных на «карте Торено», не привели ни к каким новым открытиям. Карта примечательна ещё и тем, что на ней отсутствует городок Bayside. Вероятно, он был добавлен в игру уже после того, как была создана карта. Кожаное лицо / Пиггси thumb|250px|Ночь, гроза, ржавая коляска, Си-Джей с бензопилой. Пример того, как можно создать подделку, не прибегая к фотошопу и модам Кожаное лицо или Лезерфейс (Leatherface) — один из героев культового фильма ужасов «Разрежь меня на части!»/«Техасская резня бензопилой», известный тем, что носил маску из человеческой кожи и убивал своих жертв при помощи бензопилы. Миф о том, что этот персонаж якобы присутствует в GTA San Andreas, входит в число самых популярных мифов в западном комьюнити наряду с НЛО и бигфутом. Существует также очень похожий миф о наличии в игре Пиггси (Piggsy), персонажа другой игры Rockstar Games — Manhunt. Лезерфейса обычно связывают с тремя местами — причалом и ржавой коляской у Паломино-Крик, лесопилкой в Паноптикон и с Shady Cabin. Все три места безлюдны и в какой-то степени окружены аурой загадочности. В избушке в Паноптиконе на полу заметны какие-то следы, которые иногда считают пятнами крови, хотя недостаток освещения мешает определить точно. Многие игроки сообщали, что встречали Лезерфейса или даже были атакованы им. Все эти заявления, как и в случаях с другими мифами, обычно сопровождаются видеозаписями и скриншотами плохого качества. Нужно отметить, что в GTA San Andreas Лезерфейс/Пиггси может быть «создан» без использования модов: найти бензопилу не представляет особого труда, а в магазине можно купить хоккейную маску. Это даёт благодатную почву для разных мистификаций. Никаких убедительных доказательств существования в игре Лезерфейса или Пиггси не найдено. Прообразом Лезерфейса послужила реальная личность — известный маньяк Эд Гейн. Автор фан-сайта myepsilon.org пришёл к выводу, что в Сан-Андреасе есть соответствующие «пасхальные яйца». Он предположил, что среди разработчиков игры мог быть человек, хорошо знакомый и с историей Гейна, и с фильмом «Разрежь меня на части!»Leatherface — Eilogue. Описывая свой опыт «охоты» за Лезерфейсом, он заметил (это высказывание хорошо подходит к большинству других мифов): «Я сам читами вызвал грозу и неподвижно стоял в избушке в Паноптиконе, и целую неделю (по игровому времени) ждал появления этого зловещего существа. И я сидел перед экраном монитора, пытаясь услышать необычные звуки из леса, наподобие урчания бензопилы, крики, звуки шагов, и таращился монитор изо всех сил. Ребята, потом это выглядит в общем-то глупо, но я думаю, что кто-то выбирает веру потому, что хочет верить. И в данном случае я провёл многие часы за исследованиями, пешком путешествуя по безлюдным районам, бегая по лесам Сан-Андреаса и читая многочисленные форумы в сети в своей прекрасной охоте за Лезерфейсом, не найдя ничего»''I myself cheated up a thunderstorm, and stood immovable in a cabin in the Panopticon, and waited a full week (game time) for this grim creature to arrive. And I sat in front of my computer screen, listening for deviant sounds from the woods, like chainsaw rattle, screams, footsteps, and stared my eyes dry. Boy, it feels kinda stupid afterwards, but I guess, one choose to believe, as one wants to believe. And in this case, I have done hours upon hours of research, travelling the Badlands by foot, running around in the woods of San Andreas, and reading the numerous forums on the net, in my brave hunt for Leatherface, finding noone.'' The myth of Leatherface. Sprunk! В городишке Montgomery найди здание тотализатора (Inside Track Betting). На его заднем дворе — закрытый колодец, огороженный забором со значками, сообщающими, что внутри токсичные отходы. Видимо, не совпадение, что через дорогу находится завод по производству напитка "Sprunk" (в реальном мире — "Sprite"). Разработчики тонко намекают на то, что фабрика использует загрязненную воду. В реальной жизни компании Сoca-Cola пришлось изъять часть своей продукции из продажи после того, как стало известно, что она может стать причиной возникновения рака. Ржавая коляска На пляже в Fisher's Lagoon, на юго-западной окраине Palomino Creek, есть небольшой причал. На его конце стоит ржавая инвалидная коляска. На передних колесах можно разглядеть время: "2:30 PM" и "5:30 PM". Что это означает — неизвестно. Владелец инвалидной коляски до сих пор не найден. Но если присмотреться то в конце миссии "Intensive Care" (Где надо таранить скорые) коляска на которой Джонни увозят от скорой и есть та самая коляска стоящая на причале! Примечания Ссылки * Фан-сайт, посвящённый исследованию загадок культа «Эпсилон» и «кожаного лица» en:Myths in GTA San Andreas Категория:ОРКИ